


Digimon Lemon Story Collection

by sheltie1987



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is all of the Digimon M stories I have on AFF, but put into one spot. This will not have any yoai in it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Izzy's Special Birthday Present (Izzy/Mimi)

**Izzy’s Special Birthday Present**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my very first Digimon M story and it’s a Koumi.**

 

 

 

 

 

Mimi Tachikawa smirked as she walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a confused Izzy Izumi.

“Mimi, what are you doing here and why are you wearing a trench coat?” Izzy asked confused.

“I have a surprise for you Mr. Izumi” Mimi said smiling.

Izzy was still confused and stepped aside to let Mimi enter. As soon as Mimi entered and she made sure they were alone, the blinds were shut, and the door was closed then she opened her trench coat. Izzy was stunned to see the naked body of Mimi Tachikawa revealed to him.

“Mimi, what is this?” Izzy choked out.

“I want you Izzy, badly” Mimi said huskily.

Izzy was sweating bullets as Mimi sauntered closer to him. The coat still on her, but open to reveal all of her. He was scared and had no idea what to do.

“Come on Izzy, you know you want to” Mimi said with a sultry smile.

Izzy, when he was able to look at Mimi’s face saw that the smile she was wearing wasn’t a smile he was used to seeing on his friend. That smile made his body to act funny. He felt his pants tighten, thus creating a bulge.

Mimi saw this and licked her lips.

“What do you have in your pocket Izzy?” she asked seductively.

Izzy’s cheeks redden as he used his hands to cover his crotch. This made Mimi pout.

“Come on Izzy, don’t make me beg, unless that’s what you like” she said smirking at the last bit.

Izzy was now stuttering and sadly he backed his way into a chair and fell into it.

Mimi was now very close and she crawled up on Izzy. She then began purring in his ear as she grounded her hips into Izzy’s. Izzy’s head was spinning and his hormones were beating out his rational thought. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest and he had to fight back a groan.

“Come on Izzy, give in” Mimi whispered.

Izzy snapped and grabbed Mimi by the head and kissed her deeply. Mimi moaned into the kiss as she felt Izzy take control. She felt Izzy take off her coat leaving her completely naked. His hands roamed her body and she shivered at his touch. His touch was tentative, though very thorough as it explored all of her. It was as though he was trying to memorize her entirely just by touch. It was so thrilling to Mimi feeling Izzy’s slightly calloused fingers caress her silky smooth skin.

“Mmmm, Izzy” Mimi moaned.

Izzy was very hot and bothered, but he was enjoying himself. Never had he had a girl this naked on him, wanting him. He was going to make the best of it and think about the consequences later. He kissed Mimi deeply as his hands moved up and cupped her breasts. He molded and squeezed them hard enough to make Mimi squeak.

Mimi loved how Izzy was taking control of her. She never would do this with anyone else, but Izzy. She trusted him with her body entirely.

Izzy kept kneading Mimi’s breasts when he decided to be bolder. He let one hand slide down to the apex of Mimi’s legs. Mimi parted them subconsciously and Izzy started to slide a finger up and down Mimi’s slit. This made Mimi shiver and moan.

“Oh god Izzy, stick it in me” Mimi moaned with pleading.

Izzy kept toying with Mimi because he loved the control he had. He had absolute control over this girl, his friend and he loved it.

“Please Izzy, stick it in me” Mimi pleaded loudly.

Izzy decided to give Mimi what she wanted and slipped a finger into her. Mimi gasped then moaned. Izzy felt how tight Mimi was and smiled. He pulled out his finger then shoved two back in. Mimi gasped loudly at this and bucked. Izzy got into a rhythm and pumped his two fingers into his friend. Mimi was bucking and moaning loudly. She had to wrap her arms around Izzy’s neck to keep on top of him. She came with a shudder and collapsed breathing heavily.

Izzy slipped his fingers out and looked at his hand. It was glistened with Mimi’s juices. He debated whether to taste them or not and in the end he did and he liked it. It tasted sweet, yet tangy. Just like Mimi. She had a sweet personality, but she also had that pizzazz that made her so interesting and unlike many other girls.

Mimi recovered and looked at Izzy lovingly.

“That was great Izzy” she said with a coo.

“I’m glad you liked that, but I think you have to do something in return for me” Izzy said smirking.

The smirk on Izzy’s face threw Mimi for a second since she never saw Izzy smirk like that before. But she nodded and slowly made her way down Izzy’s body until she was on her knees. She went right for Izzy’s pants and undid his belt along with his zipper. She yanked his pants down along with his boxers he was wearing. There before her was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Izzy’s cock was the biggest she had ever seen, not that she had seen a whole lot though her ‘reputation’ has said otherwise.

She grasped Izzy’s cock in her hand and pumped it a few times before licking the head. Izzy shivered at the contact of Mimi’s tongue on the head of his cock. This was all new to him. Mimi took a deep breath and her mouth engulfed Izzy’s cock. It tasted salty and odd, but Mimi figured she could learn to like with it. Izzy was gripping the armrests trying his best not to come at this very moment. He had to recite the periodic table just to calm himself.

Mimi began bobbing her head up and down letting her tongue run all over. She was going on what she had heard from the slutty girls at school and books she had read secretively to know what she was doing. This was her first time and she wanted it to be one that Izzy would remember. She kept bobbing and then she applied some suction just like she had read somewhere.

Izzy was gritting his teeth as he tried to stave off his release. He wanted this to last. But his will finally broke and he exploded into Mimi’s mouth. Mimi wasn’t prepared for the deluge that was coming and almost choked, but was able to remove her mouth just in time. She was cough slightly as Izzy’s come hit her face and hair. His come slid down her face to her breasts. She scooped up what she could and took it into her mouth.

Izzy was panting from the exertion, but he was ready for more. He pulled Mimi up to him and kissed her. They kissed for a while until Izzy felt himself harden again. He grinned at Mimi then positioned himself so his cock was lined up to Mimi’s pussy. He lowered Mimi onto his pole making her moan and gasp all the way. He then hit a barrier and looked for Mimi for reassurance. Mimi nodded and Izzy pushed Mimi down breaking her barrier. Mimi howled as her hymen was broken. The pain was intense and she thought she was going to die.

Izzy waited for Mimi to calm. He was a bit worried since he had read about this, but it still made him freak out. He had hurt Mimi. That’s one thing he always avoid doing, hurting Mimi. Mimi saw his worried look and smiled.

“It’s alright Izzy, you can continue” Mimi said breaking the silence.

Izzy looked at her just to make sure. She nodded to let him know it was alright. He lifted Mimi up a bit then pushed her down. They both felt pleasure from this that neither had ever felt. It was like a drug and they both loved it and wanted more. Mimi soon took over and began bouncing up and down on Izzy’s lap. She set a pace that seemed to suit both of them. Izzy kissed and licked Mimi’s skin and breasts. This only stimulated her even more. She felt herself shudder and knew she just orgasmed, but she continued. She wanted Izzy to come.

Izzy loved the taste of Mimi’s skin. It tasted sweet with the sweat. Her skin was so smooth. He grabbed her head and pulled her down for a kiss. Mimi moaned into this kiss as she kept up her bouncing. Soon Izzy felt the familiar pressure in his balls and knew he was going to burst soon.

“Mimi, I’m going to come soon” he gasped.

“Good, come in me Izzy, I want to feel you in me” Mimi panted.

It didn’t take long and Izzy came. Mimi felt Izzy’s come splash inside her and she was pleased. She was on the pill so shouldn’t become pregnant. She collapsed on top of Izzy panting.

“That was amazing” Izzy said stroking Mimi’s sweat-covered hair.

“Mmmm, happy birthday Izzy” Mimi said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Morning Pleasure (Tai/Sora)

**Morning Pleasure**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a short Taiora M fic. No plot at all. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

Sora Takenouchi had a smile on her face as she felt a hand caress her nude body. She moaned slightly as it reached and cupped her breast. The hand then pinched and rolled her nipple, which became erect due to the attention it was getting. She moaned even louder from this action. She then felt kisses peppering her bare shoulder and neck.

“Mmm Tai” the bearer of the Crest of Love moaned.

Tai Kamiya smiled against Sora’s neck.

“Yes, Sora” he said softly.

“So good, please, do more” Sora urged.

“With pleasure” Tai said.

He then rolled Sora from her side to her back and gazed at her toned and tanned body. Her breasts were a modest B size. Looking down further he saw her flat toned stomach then to the sparse orange hair above Sora’s glistening pussy. Tai knew Sora was beautiful long before he ever saw her naked. But with him seeing her naked many times now he truly believed Sora was a goddess. He then looked Sora in the eyes and saw the same love he saw every time he looked at them. He knew she saw the same love in his eyes.

“I love you Sora” he said.

“I love you too Tai” Sora said.

Tai then began his caressing. He started with her face then moved to her neck. He heard her purring and he smiled. Soon his hands made there way to Sora’s breasts. He took his time in this area since he wanted to relish every moment. He rubbed and stroked Sora’s breasts avoiding her nipples for now. Sora was arching her back trying to get more of her breasts into Tai’s skilled hands. She moaned with pleasure and a bit of frustration as Tai toyed with her.

“Tai, please quit the teasing” Sora groaned.

Tai just smiled and ignored her plea. He was going to have his fun. He then moved and flicked one of Sora’s nipples. This made her gasp. He did it again and another gasp came from Sora’s lips. He then began to pinching and rolling Sora’s nipples, which made the girl wither and moan.

“Oh Tai” she gasped.

Tai took delight in the sounds that Sora was making. They sounded so sensual coming from her mouth. He then bent over and kissed her. Sora kissed back harshly and stuck her tongue into Tai’s mouth. Their tongues dueled for a while. Tai never stopped playing with Sora’s breasts and nipples. Her moaning vibrated into his mouth.

Soon Tai’s hands left Sora’s breasts, which made her mewl in protest. His hands traveled to Sora’s stomach and danced around a bit, which made her giggle slightly. Sora always had a ticklish stomach. But his hands didn’t linger for long and soon found there way to her dripping cunt. Tai gently probed and stroked Sora’s cunt. His fingers never entered her, which frustrated her immensely.

“Tai, quit playing” Sora growled.

Tai chuckled.

He then slowly pushed two fingers slowly into Sora, but he didn’t push too far in. He quickly pulled out then pushed back in. These quick movements made Sora gasp and moan. Tai knew Sora was going to come soon just by the sounds she was making. She shuddered when she came and Tai just watched her. He loved watching her when he reached her peak. Her face looked so beautiful with sweat on her face. Her eyes closed in pleasure. Her lips parted as a moan escaped them. It made him hard.

He then maneuvered so his cock was aimed directly at the entrance of Sora’s cunt. He slowly made his way in since he wanted to relish the feeling of Sora’s cunt. Once fully inside he paused for a moment. He wanted to savor this moment. Feeling Sora’s beautiful hot wet core massaging his length. There was nothing Sora’s core and he knew he’d never find anyone better.

“Tai, please” Sora pleaded.

Tai nodded then began moving in and out of Sora at a steady pace. Sora wrapped her arms around Tai’s neck pulling him closer.

“Fuck me Tai, I want you to fuck me” Sora urged.

Tai obliged and increased his thrusting. Soon Sora had her legs wrapped around Tai’s waist pushing him further into her.

“Oh Tai” Sora gasped.

Tai knew that Sora had just come and this only made his increase his already fast pace. He knew he was going to come soon. He could feel his balls tightening. He then felt Sora’s inner walls grip him tightly and he looked at Sora. She had an impish look on her face. With one final push he came inside his love. Sora came also.

The two dozed slightly after their ‘exercise’. When they awoke they smiled at one another.

“That was lovely Tai” Sora said.

“You’re welcome Sor” Tai said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. A Takato Sandwich (Takato/Rika/Jeri)

**A Takato Sandwich**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Takato/Jeri/Rika M story. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

Jeri Katou had a frown on her face as she scraped another plan. She needed to find a way to seduce the one boy she wanted, but was coming up with zip. She had to plan this carefully because the boy was kind of dense and a bit naïve and needed to taken through slowly or he might run and she’d never be able to look at him again. That boy is Takato Matsuki. Takato had saved her from the D-Reaper, but even after that they were still friends. She wanted more and she knew she had to do something big to get what she wanted.

“Hey Jeri, what are you thinking so hard about?”

Jeri looked up to see Rika Nonaka looking at her with a curious expression.

“Nothing much Rika” she answered.

Rika sat down and looked at her friend with an intense stare. Jeri hated this stare since the redhead could get almost anything out of her just by staring at her with this hard stare.

“You’re plotting on how to seduce Gogglehead” she said firmly.

Jeri wanted to deny it, but no words came out. She did however do a very good imitation of a fish gasping for air.

“Thought so” Rika said with a smirk.

“Please don’t tell Takato” Jeri pleaded.

“I won’t” Rika said.

Jeri sighed with relief. Rika and Takato were best friends and they told each other everything. Takato was the one to be able to get Rika to open up and changed the usually moody redhead. Though the moody Rika still had appearance every now and then. Rika was actually very nice now and it was all thanks to Takato. Though Takato and Rika’s other best friend Henry had a hand in opening the redhead up.

“On one condition” Rika said.

Jeri paled at this.

“W-w-what is it?” she stuttered.

“I want in when you do it” Rika said seriously.

“What?!” Jeri said shocked.

“Yeah, I like goggles and I want him to be the one to pop my cherry” Rika said casually.

Jeri was still shocked.

“You don’t have to worry. I am not going steal goggles away from you. It’ll be more like sharing” Rika said.

“B-b-but why?” Jeri asked.

“I’m bisexual Jeri” Rika said.

Jeri was shocked at this revelation. She didn’t know Rika liked both boys and girls. The redhead never showed any signs that she liked girls that way. But she had to remember that she didn’t have much interest in boys either. Takato and Henry were her two best friends and she could only stand Kenta and Kazu. As for Ryo, well she still hated the guy’s guts even after all this time.

“Rika, h-have, um, you know with a girl?” Jeri asked nervously.

Rika tilted her head back and Jeri was scared that she overstepped her boundaries. She and Rika were friends, but they don’t really talk about this kind of thing. Heck, they’ve never talked about this ever.

“I have Rika answered.

Jeri was shocked. She didn’t think Rika would answer let alone to admit she had been with a girl.

“Who?” the former puppet girl asked meekly.

“A girl older than I am. She figured out that I liked girls and helped me explore that side. She was my first” Rika said.

Jeri could only nod.

“So, can I join you in your plot to seduce Gogglehead?” Rika asked.

Jeri took a deep breath and nodded. She just hoped everything would go alright and that there won’t be any unseen complication of any kind. She didn’t think she could live with herself if something bad happened.

/Scene Break/

Takato was walking home from school going over what he had to do when he got home. His parents weren’t going to be home for a couple days. Some kind of convention or something. He couldn’t remember. He had to maintain the shop while they left. Sure, they wouldn’t be open for business, but Takato still had to do his daily chores. His mother didn’t want him to get lazy while she was away.

“Hey goggles” Rika greeted.

Takato smiled at his friend. She was leaning against the store entrance.

“Rika, what brings you here?” he asked.

“Felt like visiting” Rika said.

Takato was confused how Rika got here before him since they both went to the same school. Rika practically begged and pleaded with her mother to transfer her to a public school for her high school year. She wanted to be by her friends. Thankfully Rika’s grandmother came to her aid and got her mother to agree.

“Oh, well come on in” Takato said opening up the alley side door.

“Hey Takato!”

Takato turned and smiled when he saw Jeri appear almost out of nowhere.

“Hey Jeri, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I was in the neighborhood” Jeri said.

Takato and led both Jeri and Rika into the shop. Once inside Takato told both girls that he had some chores he had to do before they could hang-out. Jeri offered to help followed by Rika. So the three did Takato’s chores. Once done Takato and the two girls slumped onto the couch.

“I didn’t know running a bread shop was so tiresome” Rika commented.

“This, this isn’t so bad. You should see when we’re actually working” Takato said.

“I’ve already seen it” Jeri said.

Jeri had helped Takato out making bread a few times so she knew what it was like on a normal day at the bread shop.

“No thank you goggles. I know I got a taste of it when we hid out here during the D-Reaper, but that is as much I want to get into” Rika said.

Takato chuckled and closed his eyes.

Jeri looked at Rika and the redhead nodded. Now was the time to make a move. Jeri took a deep breath and leaned over Takato. The boy didn’t seem to notice as his eyes was still closed dozing slightly. Jeri was nervous, but she swallowed her fear and pressed on. She pressed her lips against Takato’s. This got Takato to wake up and he was in shock. Jeri pulled away blushing madly.

“J-J-Jeri, what was that?” Takato asked stuttering.

“I love you Takato” Jeri said softly.

Takato’s eyes widen at this and Jeri could see he was about to panic. Rika took this moment and pulled Takato from Jeri and she kissed him heatedly. Takato’s arms were flailing about. Now if this was a different situation then it would’ve been quite funny. Once Rika released Takato the boy was flushed and stunned. Rika had a smirk on her face.

“Wh-what was that?” Takato asked after regaining his voice.

“We both want you Takato, do you want us?” Jeri asked without a stutter.

Takato was still a bit stunned by all of this.

“Takato, please say something” Jeri said worriedly.

“You both want me” Takato said blankly.

The two girls nodded.

Takato looked at both girls. In his mind he compared both girls. Jeri had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. The hair tie was no longer present anymore. She was a nice height and she had a nice figure. Her breasts, Takato guessed to be a B cup, but he was no expert. She had nice shapely legs, but that was because she was on the volleyball team and she needed to be in shape for that. Her eyes were the same honey brown color, but today he saw something different. Was that lust in there or was it his imagination?

As for Rika. She hadn’t changed a whole a lot. She was thin with A cup breasts. She had the same shapely legs as Jeri since Rika was on the track team. Her red hair was still in the ponytail that he’s seen her wear countless times. In fact the only times he’s seen it down was after she had biomerged with Renamon. That is when her hair was down, but she’d always tie it back up again. Her eyes were the same violet color like they always were, but today they held the same glint like in Jeri’s. What was going on here?

The two girls knew Takato quite well. He wasn’t the same awkward boy they knew when was younger. He had grown-up. He still held onto his boyish charm though. This seemed to attract certain girls to him, but he was oblivious to it all. His talents as an artist also had gotten better and was probably the best artist in the school in their grade, maybe the whole school. He had discarded his blue hoodie for a blue jeans jacket and grey pants. He still kept his goggles, though they were newer ones since his old ones were pretty beat up. His new ones weren’t yellow, but red with a gold band.

Takato felt his pants tighten as his cock became erect. The girls noticed this too and admired the size. Takato wasn’t going to disappoint them.

“I think we can take that as a yes Jeri” Rika said huskily.

“Mmm” Jeri said as she used her hand to rub Takato’s bulge.

As Jeri continued her rubbing Rika began kissing Takato heatedly. Takato this time took part in this kiss. His hormonal side that said, “You’ve got two girls who want you,” dominated his usual freaked out mind. “You’ll never get a chance like this again. Go for it!”

So he did. He shut down his rational part and began to just feel. His hands caressed Rika’s chest rubbing her nipples through her thin blouse.

“Takato” Rika gasped.

Takato grinned as he continued.

“Ladies, I think we need a bit more room,” the goggled leader suggested.

Both girls nodded and the three went to Takato’s room. In his room he replaced his bunk bed with a nice full size bed. They all got on and laid down with Takato in the middle. Rika went and began kissing Takato, who was more receptive this time around. Jeri decided to move a bit lower and let her redheaded friend enjoy Takato’s mouth.

Jeri smirked. This was easier than she thought it would be. She unzipped Takato’s pants and pulled them down. Takato had to lift his hips to get them off. Once that gone she began rubbing Takato’s cock through his boxers.

“Jeri, if you keep doing that I’ll come” Takato warned between his kisses with Rika.

Jeri stopped since she didn’t want Takato to come too soon. She then took over for Rika and began kissing Takato. This freed up Rika to take off her clothes. She pulled off her blouse then went to work on her pants. She was glad she didn’t have to wear a skirt anymore. Once done she was left in her bra and panties, which were a light violet color.

Jeri and Takato broke their kiss and Takato eyed Rika hungrily. Jeri took this time to get as undressed as Rika was. She pulled off her shirt and then undid her skirt. She was wearing green bra and panties.

Takato looked at both girls and he smiled. He was one luck son of a gun.

“Takato, you’re overdressed” Jeri said.

Takato pulled off his jacket and shirt to show his slightly toned body.

Now with the three of them down to their underwear there was a bit of tension in the air.

Rika broke it by grabbing Takato harshly and kissed him as her hands explored Takato’s body. Takato did the same and he undid Rika’s bra quickly. With that barrier removed he played with Rika’s creamy white breasts to his heart’s content.

“Oh Takato” Rika moaned.

Takato’s hands were very skilled thanks to all that time kneading dough.

Jeri watched this was getting turned on. She would have never thought she’d be getting wet watching her friend and her crush going at it.

Rika turned Takato around and pushed him towards Jeri.

“Your turn” the redhead said breathlessly to Jeri.

Takato kissed Jeri tenderly and as he did with Rika removed Jeri’s bra quickly and began playing with her breasts. Jeri’s breasts had a slight tan to them. So they had more color compared to Rika’s creamy white ones.

“Oh Takato” Jeri gasped.

Takato played with Jeri’s nipples by tugging and flicking them.

Rika watched this and moved a hand down to her panties. She stuck a hand under them and began playing with herself. She moaned as she watched the two.

Takato and Jeri were lost to the world as they kissed and explored one another’s bodies. Jeri liked the feeling of Takato’s skin against hers. She pressed her body close to his seeking more skin-to-skin contact. Her hands were now playing with Takato’s boxers. She rubbing Takato’s cock every once and a while enjoying the feel of it.

Takato wanting to feel more of Jeri had moved one of his hands off Jeri’s breasts and was now playing with her pussy. Jeri was mewling from Takato’s hand on her center. Both were quite hot right now and they both knew they had to take it up a notch. They shucked off their last bit of clothing. Takato rolled over so he was on top of Jeri. He kissed her deeply as he entered her.

Jeri gasped into the kiss as she was filled. She felt him stop at her barrier.

Takato looked at Jeri wanting to know he had permission.

“Please Takato, take me” Jeri said.

Takato nodded and he pulled back the pushed in hard breaking Jeri’s hymen. Jeri winced and held on to Takato for dear life. She knew it would hurt, but boy did it hurt. Takato looked at Jeri with worry and concern.

“It’s alright goggles, she’ll be fine” Rika said with a bit of amusement.

This jarred Takato because then realized that Rika was still here on the bed with him and Jeri. He looked at her and she nodded. Takato nodded back. He trusted Rika to know that Jeri would be fine.

“Takato” Jeri whispered.

Takato looked back to Jeri.

“I’m ready” she said.

Takato nodded and began pumping in and out of Jeri at an easy pace. But soon that got boring and he increased his pace, though slowly at first since he wanted savor the feeling of the first pussy he’s ever been in. It felt so warm and wet. Jeri’s cunt gripped him tightly that he had to control his pace or he’d come too soon.

“Please Takato, faster” Jeri begged.

Takato obliged and went faster. He loved the feeling of Jeri’s tight pussy. It was a great feeling. So warm, so wet, so tight. He never wanted to leave it.

Jeri was moaning uncontrollably. She never thought it would feel so good. Sure, it hurt first, but she expected that. But now having her love thrusting in and out of her was a feeling she wanted to last. She knew she’d probably had what was called mini-orgasms. She wasn’t sure how many she had had, but she didn’t care it was just too a good a feeling.

Takato didn’t know how long he was going to last. He felt the familiar feeling he gets before he comes.

“Jeri, I’m going to come” Takato warned.

“Just a little longer Takato, please. I’m so close” Jeri begged.

Takato did his best to hold off, but he knew it was a losing battle. He finally lost it and came inside Jeri as she came. Takato slumped on top of Jeri panting.

“Are you alright Jeri?” he asked.

“I am Takato, thank you” Jeri said then kissed him lovingly.

Takato returned the kiss.

“My turn” Rika said.

This broke the mood between the two. Since they had forgotten Rika during their copulation.

Takato got up. He was a bit tired, but thanks to being a teenage male he was able to recover quickly. He got on top of Rika and kissed her heatedly. Rika was surprised by this, but wasn’t going to complain. She kissed Takato back. Her panties were already gone from rubbing herself to a few orgasms. Now she was ready for the main event. She grabbed Takato’s re-harden cock and aimed it at her entrance. Takato slid in and stopped when he hit her barrier. He looked at her for permission.

“Fuck me Gogglehead” Rika demanded.

Takato pulled back and slammed in hard. Rika felt her hymen being torn apart and she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to let this pain over take her. Takato waited patiently for Rika to let him know when he could start.

“What are you waiting for goggles, fuck me” Rika said sternly.

Takato nodded and thrusted in and out of Rika.

“Harder goggles, harder” Rika demanded.

Takato did as he was told and was now pounding into Rika as hard as he could. Rika was thrashing about as she was being taken. She never thought this would feel so good. Takato felt so good in her. He filled her nicely and she knew she’d have to renegotiate with Jeri about Takato. She wasn’t going to be satisfied with just one time with Takato. She was going to come back for more.

Takato was amazed how tight Rika was. She was tighter than Jeri was. It was interesting since Jeri and Rika were both virgins before this. He wasn’t sure how Rika was tighter than Jeri, but he liked it. He liked both Jeri and Rika. He like how they held him. He hoped this wasn’t just a one time thing.

Soon both Rika and Takato came. Takato was exhausted and he pulled out of Rika and laid back.

“I’m spent” he said tiredly.

“Well then I guess Jeri and I will have to play with one another” Rika said smirking.

Jeri was a bit nervous since she never done anything with a girl let alone kiss one.

“Don’t worry Jeri, I’ll guide you” Rika said gently.

Jeri felt a bit better that Rika was going to help her. She then felt Rika gently pull her in and kiss her. It was so different from Takato’s, but she still felt that spark. Rika seemed to feel it too and she deepened the kiss. Jeri did the same.

Takato could only watch as two of his friends kiss. It was every guy’s dream come true. Two girls making out. He just hoped they’d do more. He would get his wish.

Rika’s hands went down and began playing with Jeri’s breasts. Jeri moaned into the kiss at this. Rika smiled.

“Oh Rika” Jeri moaned.

“Like that baby, wait til my tongue gets to work” Rika purred.

Jeri felt herself get wet from this. She wasn’t into girls, but hell with Rika she might be interested.

Rika lowered Jeri down and began kissing Jeri’s face then her neck. Soon her mouth went to the valley of Jeri’s breasts. Rika’s tongue played and toyed with Jeri by licking her breasts, but never going near her nipples, which were dying to be licked.

“Rika, lick my nipple, please” Jeri begged.

Rika smirked. Jeri was almost where she wanted her. Soon Jeri would be begging for her to lick her out.

As Rika played with Jeri’s breasts her hands got down to Jeri’s cunt and toyed with her cunt. There was stroking and petting, but she never entered the brunette at all. This just caused Jeri to be more frustrated.

“Fuck me Rika, just fuck me” Jeri demanded.

“Oh, and how’d you like me to fuck you? With my fingers? Or my tongue?” Rika asked curiously.

“Your fingers” Jeri said.

Rika nodded and shoved two fingers into Jeri’s hot core.

“Oh yes, fuck yes” Jeri moaned loudly.

Rika grinned, but she wasn’t done yet. She moved her head from Jeri’s breasts and began nipping at Jeri’s clit.

“Fuck” Jeri exclaimed.

“Like that baby?” Rika asked.

“Yes, do that again, please” Jeri moaned.

Rika chuckled and nipped at Jeri’s clit. This caused Jeri to climax. Rika lapped up all of Jeri’s juices.

“Mmmm, you taste good” Rika said licking her lips.

Jeri was panting. She never had come like that before. It was just as intense as the one she had with Takato, but so different somehow. Now she wanted to return the favor, but didn’t know how.

“You don’t have to” Rika said reading Jeri’s mind.

“I want to, just tell me if I am doing it right” Jeri said.

Rika nodded.

They then traded places with Rika lying on the bed. Jeri was nervous, but she took a deep breath and began. She kissed Rika first and that got her to feel confident. Her hands trailed hesitantly over Rika’s body doing things she knew she liked to do to hers and mimicking what Rika had done to her earlier.

Rika was moaning. The girl may be a novice, but she was good enough.

“You’re doing good” Rika panted.

This gave Jeri more confidence and she began licking Rika’s breasts and nipples. There was no teasing since she was too nervous to do anything. Rika felt Jeri’s tongue lavish her nipple and she came right there.

 _If she can make me come by just licking my nipples what will happen when she licks my cunt?_ Rika wondered.

Jeri quickly moved down and began going at Rika’s cunt.

“I am doing this right?” she asked.

“Yes, but lick me out. Stick your tongue on me and lick me out” Rika moaned.

Jeri was a bit disgusted at the idea, but if that is what Rika wanted then she’d do it. She tentatively licked Rika’s cunt and found the taste not unpleasant as she thought it would be. She licked again and figured it tasted like strawberry tart. Soon she got into it and Rika was moaning loudly. She was holding Jeri’s head to keep the girl from moving.

“Oh yes Jeri, lick my cunt. A little to the left, that’s right. Oh, right there. Yes, oh Yes” Rika groaned.

The redhead soon came and Jeri was flooded with juices. Her face was covered.

Takato had watched all this and was hard. This was better than any porn he had seen, though he had only seen what Kenta and Kazu were able to get and that was some bad porn.

Jeri moved out and kissed Rika. Rika in turn licked all of her juices off Jeri’s face.

“I taste good” Rika commented.

Jeri giggled at this.

“Looks like you’re _up_ for more goggles” Rika said looking over at Takato.

Takato nodded. He was once again at full mast and twitching with anticipation.

“Good, because we’ve got all night” Jeri said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hope at least one person out there will like this one. If there are that do then I might make a sequel to this. Let me know if you think I should. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. More Than a Good Massage (Tai/Sora/Mimi)

**More than a Good Massage**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a Tai/Sora/Mimi M story. Starts off pretty slow to warn you.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

“Hello Mr. Kamiya, my name is Sora and this is Mimi. She’s new and has come with me to see what I do” Sora said.

“Thanks for coming” Tai said.

“We’re just happy you chose Aroma Massage for you massage. Now where shall I set the table?” Sora asked.

“In the living room, now what should I be doing?” Tai asked.

“You go get undressed and wrap a towel around you waist. Make sure the towel is long enough to reach mid ankle and make sure it’s soft enough since you’re going to be wearing it for a long period of time” Sora said.

Tai nodded and went to his room. When he came out he found his living room had changed a bit. There were candles around and it smelled of lilacs, vanilla and some other scents he could discern. He saw the two masseuses now wearing kimonos. Sora was dark blue kimono with red flower petals while Mimi was wearing a teal kimono with cherry blossoms petals on it.

“Please get on the table and lay down on your stomach” Sora said.

Tai nodded and did as he was told.

He then felt a squirting sound and then he felt hands on his back. It felt good whatever that oil she was using it heated up on contact with the warm skin and soothed his muscles.

“Tell me Mr. Kamiya, where does it hurt?” Sora asked.

“My neck” Tai said.

He then felt Sora’s hands on his neck and he sighed. They felt so good. Strong, yet soft at the same time.

“Yes, I can feel a lot of knotted muscles here. What have you been doing?” Sora asked.

“I play soccer part time and I work in advertising. There was a big project that I was in charge of and it was very stressful. I’m glad I didn’t keel over” Tai said.

“I’m glad also since I don’t massage dead people” Sora said with a smile.

Tai chuckled then let out another groan as Sora worked out another tight spot.

“Mimi, watch as I massage and keep a conversation while at it. You need to make sure you can multitask well. Since you can’t just talk and not do your job. Also remember to let the customer do the talking since they can pinpoint where the problem areas are” Sora said.

Mimi nodded.

Tai felt more relaxed then he had ever been.

“Now Mr. Kamiya, you said you play soccer. I’m going to lift the towel and do your legs. Is that alright?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great” Tai said.

Sora nodded and pulled the up so it only covered his butt.

“Notice how I asked to work on another part then just do it. You should always give your customer the option Mimi. Never just do it without their permission” Sora said.

Mimi again nodded.

Tai then felt Sora’s hands work his legs and that felt so good. He let out a sigh of content.

Sora was amazed at how muscled Tai’s legs were. They were so toned. Not many of her clients she had were this toned. He seemed to have a permanent tan too. Guess he likes to be in the sun she thought.

Meanwhile Mimi watched Sora work and took notes mentally on what Sora was doing. She was paired with Sora since Sora was the best and Mimi wanted to learn from the best in the business.

“Alright Mr. Kamiya. Please turn over and I can work on the front” Sora said.

Tai did as he was told rolled to his front. Sora then began massaging his chest.

Sora liked what she was seeing. He had a nice chest that was nicely chiseled. His abs were washboard worthy and he didn’t seem to have a spec of fat anywhere.

Mimi watched on and liked what she saw also. She looked at Sora and saw that Sora was drooling slightly.

Soon Sora was finishing, but she had one thing she wanted to offer.

“Mr. Kamiya, I offer a special to certain customers and was wondering if you’d be interested?” Sora asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Tai asked.

“Oh, something that you’d enjoy very much” Sora whispered in Tai’s ear as she stroked Tai’s groin.

Tai felt his cock harden at Sora’s soft touch through the towel. Shit, he knew it was probably wrong, but this girl was too damn fucking hot not to bang.

“I think I will” Tai said with a grin.

Sora smiled then looked to Mimi.

“This is something that we should keep private. I don’t want anyone to know about this. You got me” she said in a firm serious tone.

Mimi nodded hoping that if she obeyed then she might be able to join in.

“Now Mr. Kamiya, please remove your towel and let me see where it truly is stressed” Sora said in a husky voice.

Tai got up and untied his towel. He dropped it and revealed himself in all of his naked glory. His cock was fully erect and jutting out. Lord, it was big and thick.

Sora licked her lips and got down on her knees and began licking the entire thing.

“This will take some time Mr. Kamiya. I see that you have a lot of pent up stress here” she said.

She then turned to Mimi.

“Mimi, you join me?” she asked.

Mimi rushed over and got on her knees. Sora began sucking Tai’s cock though she wasn’t able to get it all in her mouth. Mimi took the rest by using her tongue bathing what was left.

Tai groaned as he felt both girls’ mouths work him and he began thrusting his member in and out of Sora’s mouth as well as Mimi’s tongue.

“Such fucking great mouth. You both have amazing mouths” Tai grunted.

Both Sora and Mimi moaned then Sora pulled her mouth off and let Mimi take it in. Mimi took about the same amount Sora had taken and began sucking. Sora took Mimi’s place and worked her tongue on the remainder of Tai’s rod.

Both girls moved their hands and began cupping Tai’s sac urging him to come.

“Oh fucking hell” Tai groaned as he fired away.

Mimi’s felt her entire mouth being filled and she did her best not to gag. She pulled away from Tai’s slightly limp organ. She turned to Sora and Sora seemed to know what Mimi was going to do. Sora leaned in and her lips touched Mimi’s. The two kissed as they traded Tai’s spunk between them. Once they equaled it out they pulled back from one another and swallowed what they had.

Tai had gotten hard just watching the two kiss. Damn, he need to be in one of their pussies right now.

“Who wants my cock in them first?” he asked.

Sora and Mimi looked at one another then they bickered a bit til Mimi won. Mimi removed her kimono showing off her hot pink lace bra and thong. She laid on the table then looked at Sora.

“How stable is this table?” she asked.

“Very, I made sure it was when I got it” Sora said.

Mimi nodded as she peeled off her thong and spread her legs to show off her wet pussy.

Tai climbed on top and shoved his whole cock into Mimi. Mimi screamed as she was being stretched. It hurt so much, but Tai waited til Mimi got used to it then began to slowly pump away in and out of Mimi.

“Oh god, feels so good. Your cock feels so good” Mimi moaned.

Sora watched this and couldn’t stand not joining in. She took off her kimono, which showed of her dark red lace half-cup bra and thong. She took off her thong and climbed on top of the table. She lowered her dripping cunt over Mimi’s mouth.

“Time to see how well you eat cunt” she said.

Mimi began munching away at Sora’s pussy liking the way she tasted.

Sora moaned as she rotated and grounded her hips on Mimi’s mouth.

Tai kept pumping away, but he saw an opportunity also. He ripped Sora’s bra off and attacked her chest.

Sora gasped as she felt Tai’s mouth on her chest. She grabbed Tai’s head to keep it close enjoying the attention that she was getting.

“Oh Mr. Kamiya, feels so good. Bite my nipples lick them. Yes, ravish them. They are yours” Sora moaned loudly.

Mimi groaned as her cunt convulsed due to her orgasm. Tai though never stopped his thrusting and kept going even though Mimi was milking his cock as thoroughly as it could.

Mimi’s groans and moans reverberated into Sora’s cunt making Sora hit her peak dousing Mimi’s face with Sora’s essence.

Sora slowly got off and she and Tai helped licked Mimi’s face clean. Tai then finally came firing deep inside Mimi’s core. He then pulled out cock limp.

“I don’t know if I have another one in me” he said.

“Not to worry Mr. Kamiya. Leave it to me” Sora said.

Sora pulled Mimi towards the edge of the table spread her legs then dove in. She stuck her entire face into Mimi’s core. Mimi moaned loudly as Sora are her.

“Oh Sora, fucking eat me. Fuck, your tongue feels so damn good” Mimi wailed.

Sora kept at it as she drew circles with her hands on Mimi’s inner thigh, which seemed to only get Mimi more revved up.

Tai watched this feeling his member slowly rising back to life. Once it was at full mast he made his way behind Sora, who’s back end was wiggling at him enticingly. Tai then rammed into Sora’s cunt and Sora jumped. She screamed loudly into Mimi’s core, which made Mimi peak. Tai then began pounding away at Sora’s center loving how tight she was.

“Shit, you feel so goddamn good” Tai groaned.

“Hmmm, I love your cock Mr. Kamiya. You’re so fucking big and thick. I think you’re going to be my new favorite customer” Sora moaned as she pushed her ass back in time with Tai’s movements.

Sora stuck her face back into Mimi’s cunt since she loved this girl’s juices and wanted more. Mimi moaned bucking her hips to Sora’s munching.

Soon Sora couldn’t take it anymore. She came with her essence trickling from the sides of Tai’s pumping cock. Tai came next shooting his load deep into Sora. Mimi last as Sora screamed her orgasm set Mimi off. They all rested then Tai allowed Mimi and Sora shower before going. Once cleaned and packed up Sora pulled out her card.

“This is my personal card. Call me when you need another one” Sora said.

“Another what, massage, fuck?” Tai asked.

“Whatever you want” Sora said smiling.

Sora and Mimi left with Tai resting on his sofa thinking one thing.

_Best fucking massage ever._

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. After a Tough Practice (Tai/Mimi)

**After a Tough Practice**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my first Tai/Mimi M story.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

Tai had finished a grueling soccer practice and was heading home to take a shower. He entered his apartment to find Mimi there wearing nothing, but a smile.

“Mimi, what are you doing here?” Tai choked out as he closed the door as quickly as he could so no one could see what he was seeing.

“I want to surprise you, Tai” Mimi said sweetly.

“Consider me surprised, but what would’ve happened if I wasn’t the one who opened the door?” Tai asked.

“No worries there. I knew you would be the only one coming through the door” Mimi said.

Tai wasn’t absolutely sure what to say to this, but he knew he needed to figure out what to do next.

“Not that I don’t love you standing there naked and all, but I just back from a rough practice and need a shower badly” he said.

“Oh, I don’t mind. I should probably give you hand. You know, just to make sure you are thoroughly clean” Mimi said with twinge of lust in her voice.

Tai got hard achingly just hearing that. He was already hard just by Mimi’s body, but he really needed relief of some kind before he lost it. So Mimi headed to the bathroom and Tai followed. Tai had tossed his gear to the side and stripped out of his clothes along the way. Once in the bathroom the shower already steaming.

Tai stepped inside to find Mimi already soaked and holding a bar of soap in her hand.

“Let me wash your back Tai” she offered.

Tai wasn’t going to turn this down and nodded. He felt Mimi’s hands touch his back and she began to lather him up. Once done with the back she moved to his legs then after that rinsed them off.

“Turn around Tai” Mimi said.

Tai did and Mimi saw Tai’s organ pointing at her. She smirked and gave the phallus a couple of strokes before washing Tai’s nicely sculpted chest. Tai groaned when Mimi petted him and wished she had kept going.

Once done with Tai’s chest she skipped over Tai’s crotch and washed Tai’s legs and when finished she washed Tai’s cock. It was short and not enough time for Tai to get going. But it did leave him frustrated.

“Mimi, quit toying with me” Tai groaned.

“But Tai, I thought you liked it when I played with you” Mimi said huskily.

“Fucking tease” Tai growled as he pulled Mimi towards him.

“Then do something about it, like, how about fucking this tease” Mimi suggested.

They kissed heatedly as Tai slipped his cock into Mimi. Mimi moaned as she was filled.

 _Oh god_ Mimi thought.

Tai began thrusting in and out of Mimi where they stood and Mimi was doing her best to keep her balance. She gripped Tai’s shoulders just to keep herself standing.

“Oh god Tai, I’ve been wanting this for so long” Mimi moaned.

“So fucking tight Mimi, your pussy is so goddamn tight” Tai grunted.

“Oh Tai, I’m going to come” Mimi moaned.

Tai sped up his thrusting as Mimi keened close to his ear as she had her orgasm. She slumped and Tai had to hold her up.

“Mmmm, that was lovely” Mimi purred.

“Just getting started Meems, to the bed” Tai said.

They got out of the shower and dried one another off as they shared kisses. Once on the bed Tai drove into Mimi once again.

“Holy fucking hell Tai!” Mimi screamed.

Tai began plowing in and out of Mimi hard and fast now that he had better position. Mimi was withering under Tai. She was gripping the sheets and moaning. Her hips were bucking at each of Tai’s strokes. She felt her orgasm coming around the bend.

“Oh fuck!” Mimi wailed as came.

This left Mimi panting and tired.

“Damn Tai, why is it you always wear me out before you ever come?” she asked.

“Don’t know Meems, I guess all that soccer practice I’ve done had increased my stamina” Tai said.

“I guess so” Mimi said.

“Come on Meems, just rest a bit then we can go again” Tai said.

“Okay, but I am going make sure you come when you’re inside me again” Mimi said stubbornly.

“How are you going to do that?” Tai asked.

Mimi moved and took Tai’s cock in her mouth. Tai hissed and Mimi began bobbing her head sucking and licking the member.

“Fuck Meems, you know how to suck cock” Tai groaned.

“Better than Sora?” Mimi asked pulling up.

Tai was hesitant of speaking ill of his ex-girlfriend and still best friend.

“Um” he said.

“Yes Tai?” Mimi asked as she stroked Tai’s rod.

“Oh shit, yes, you are ten times better than Sora at sucking cock” Tai said knowing he had to say it or else Mimi would not keep sucking his cock.

“Thought so” Mimi said with a smirk.

She then flicked her hair back and began sucking Tai’s cock again. Tai groaned and ran his hands through Mimi’s chestnut colored hair. He didn’t want to rush her at all so he didn’t grip her hair like he sometimes did.

Mimi swirled her tongue around the whole of the fleshly rod then shoved it deep in her mouth and felt it hit the back of her throat. She used her throat muscles the work Tai’s cock.

“Mimi, I’m going to come” Tai warned.

Mimi pulled her mouth off and got on her hands and knees.

“Fuck me now Tai!” she shouted.

Tai slammed his cock into Mimi’s pussy and began thrusting in and out hard an fast. He felt his balls tighten, but he gritted his teeth to fight back his orgasm. He wanted Mimi wanted to come when he did.

“Fill me Tai, I want your seed in me. I want it in me now” Mimi moaned.

She used her cunt muscles and clenched around Tai rod making it harder for him to hold back.

“Oh fucking shit Mimi, here I come” Tai roared with a final hard thrust.

He filled Mimi, which set her off on her third orgasm. Mimi collapsed panting reveling in the feeling of Tai’s seed within.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you shooting in me” Mimi sighed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your sweet pussy” Tai said then kissed Mimi.

The two fell asleep with Tai spooning Mimi’s back.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. A Lazy Afternoon After Practice (Tai/Sora)

**A Lazy Afternoon After Practice**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my second Tai/Sora M story.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Sora groaned as a pair of hands gripped her sweaty breasts. She bouncing up and down on Tai’s lap. Her back was towards her lover.

“That’s right baby, ride my cock, ride it” Tai grunted as he raised his hips.

Sora let out a moan as one of Tai’s hands had traveled down and was now tweaking her clit. She let out a loud grunt as she came.

“Fuck, you look so hot when you come” Tai murmured into her ear.

From their position Tai was sitting on the bed with Sora bouncing in his lap. Both were facing a full-length mirror that was on the door. They could see every movement the other made. It also made the sex so much better for some reason they liked to watch each other when they were doing it.

“Tai, don’t know how long I can keep going” Sora groaned.

“That’s alright babe, let daddy take care of you” Tai said.

Sora groaned as Tai stopped her moving and had her swing around still on his cock. With ease and precision Tai laid her down still attached then began to pound away at her. Her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm, but she didn’t care as she was getting the fucking she needed. After a hard tennis practice she needed a good cock and Tai was the one that could give her what she needed.

“Oh God Tai!” Sora screamed.

Her pussy gripped around Tai cock as she came again. This time he came too. Both were panting heavily.

“Tough practice I see” Tai said.

“Yeah, it was” Sora said with a tired nod.

“I like it though. You are always super horny after a tough practice” Tai said as he massaged Sora’s sweaty breasts.

Sora moaned in pleasure as Tai drew circles on her breasts.

“Tai please, I need a bit of rest before we can go again” she said with a groan.

Tai smirked as he dipped his head and began licking Sora’s breasts. He licked off all the salty liquid that had gathered. The skin was hot and still sensitive. Sora arched her back as Tai lavished her breasts.

“Rest then, I’ll just occupy myself til then” he said.

The Digidestined of Courage worked Sora’s breasts causing Sora to moan, arch her back and wither.

“Tai, you’re not helping me rest” Sora muttered.

“So, I am occupying myself” Tai said with a smirk.

Sora groaned as she fought back her pleasure, but it was a losing battle. She felt her cunt dripping with her sweet nectar. She hadn’t the heart to tell Tai to stop since he was doing such a great job strumming her body like an instrument. Only he knew how to get her body to play the right notes that her had coming and wanting more even after that.

They were in Tai’s apartment that Sora frequent so much she was his unofficial roommate. Sora always came over whenever she finished her tennis practice to get a good fucking from Tai before going home. Of course their fucking lasted the whole day and sometimes, well, most of the time Sora stayed over night since she was too worn out.

“I think we could both you a shower” Tai said breaking Sora from her pleasure haze.

“Yeah, that sounds great” Sora said with a nod.

Tai picked Sora up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried to the shower and set her down on the toilet. He then got the shower going getting it as hot as the both of them could stand it. Once the room was filled with steam he helped Sora in then went in himself. They then washed one another with care. They got every crevice and nook so they were squeaky-clean.

This of course got them both excited again and Tai had Sora pushed up against the shower wall. Sora had to hold onto the showerhead so she could stay standing as Tai pummeled her cunt to submission and beyond.

“Fuck Tai, oh fucking hell Tai. Beat my pussy, beat it all to hell” Sora groaned.

Tai grinned as he shifted his feet a bit to get better leverage and position. He never ceased his thrusts as he did this, though he did slow a bit. But once he was in a better position he pounded Sora the way she wanted it. This left Sora keening for more and Tai feared that Sora might break the showerhead again. He’d already replaced the thing three times already.

Sora came in a very loud fashion. Thankfully the walls in Tai’s apartment was thick enough so they never got any complaints by the neighbors. She felt her arms getting tired and she nearly fell, but Tai caught her and he let her regain her strength and after that they got out of the shower dried off and found some clothes to wear.

Sora went with one of Tai’s shirts that barely cover her hairless cunt as Tai had his boxers and nothing else. They went to the kitchen to find something to eat. All that work had burned up their reserves and they needed food. They raided the fridge of everything they could find and sat at the table and ate.

“Tai” Sora crooned.

Tai saw the look in Sora’s eye and saw that she was ready for more. He moved all of the food off the table and hauled Sora to sit on top. They began kissing as Sora’s hand pulled Tai’s cock out of his boxers. She stroked it a bit then guided it to her waiting pussy. Tai thrusted in deep into Sora and began pumping in and out of Sora.

“Oh yes” Sora moaned.

Tai pulled the shirt off Sora and attacked her chest. He put his head in-between her breasts and went to town on them.

“Oh god, oh god!” Sora groaned.

Sora soon came followed by Tai. Sora sighed as she laid back panting slightly.

“That felt so great” she murmured.

“Roll over and it gets better” Tai said.

Sora grumbled a bit, but rolled over with Tai still in her. Tai then began pounding in and out of Sora again in this new position. Sora felt her breasts being pushed against the table and being dragged against it also. Tai was going in and out of her holding her hips for leverage.

Sora was gripping the end of the table just to have something to hold on to.

“Fuck Tai, fuck, fuck, fuck. TAI, FUCK!” Sora screamed.

Soon Tai came again and Sora a little afterwards. They were both tired from their two rounds.

“I’m tired, let take a nap Tai” Sora said.

Tai nodded. They walked back to Tai’s bedroom with Sora naked and Tai with stain-covered boxers. He peeled them off once in his room then the crawled into bed and went to sleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Changing Room Experience (TK/Mimi)

**Changing Room Experience**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a TK/Mimi M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Mimi was browsing the clothing racks with TK following her looking totally bored. 

“How much longer Mimi?” TK asked.

“Not too long TK. Come on, you can’t be bored now. We have the whole day” Mimi said brightly.

TK groaned as he kept pace with the exuberate shopper.

Soon they were at one of the changing rooms manned by a very bored and almost asleep employee.

“Excuse me, I’d liked to try these on?” Mimi asked as she gently shook the employee awake.

“Sure, here you are” the employee said handing over a plastic card without even moving her head from her arms.

Mimi blinked then a wicked grin appeared on her face. She grabbed TK and with a quick glance around she pulled the blond boy into the changing rooms.

“Mimi, what are you doing?” TK asked confused.

Mimi just smiled at TK and pulled into an open stall and closed and locked it.

“Mimi?” TK asked.

Mimi pulled TK into a heated kiss, which he returned.

“TK, one of my fantasies is to be fucked in the changing rooms. Can you please make it come true?” Mimi asked with a bit of a pleading tone.

TK couldn’t help, but grin. He then nodded and began unbuttoning Mimi’s shirt. Soon her green lace bra was revealed. TK was curious as why Mimi was wearing a green bra when the girl loved pink. But he decided to ask later. He dipped his head and began planting kisses on the top of Mimi’s breasts. Mimi moaned at this. TK then with deft skill unclipped the bra clasp and soon the garment fell away. TK’s hands molded to Mimi’s breasts and began to fondle them with exquisite care.

Mimi gasped and moaned at the attention she as getting. Her breasts have always been very sensitive and right now she was getting mini-orgasms just by TK’s busy hands. But that wasn’t enough. She wanted more. Her hands made fast work of TK’s pants and soon they were around his ankles along with his boxers. She began stroking TK’s hard cock and by her estimate he was pretty long and quite thick. She liked it. She caressed the bulbous head with her thumb collecting the pre-come forming.

TK groaned at Mimi’s hands stroking his cock and began to lick and suck Mimi’s breasts to return the favor. Mimi moaned at this and soon TK’s hands made it under Mimi’s skirt and was tugging down Mimi’s thong. Soon that was around her ankles.

Mimi not wanting to waste anymore time guided TK’s cock to her center. TK didn’t have any qualms with this. He allowed this until the head of his cock touch Mimi’s moist lips. That’s when he took control and rammed his cock right into Mimi fully impaling himself in her.

Mimi was about to howl due to the intrusion, but TK was on the ball and pulled Mimi into a searing kiss swallowing her scream. TK could feel how tight Mimi was and was amazed by it. He felt her inner walls clench around him.

“Ready?” TK asked breaking the silence they’ve had since this began.

“Fuck the shit out of me baby” Mimi purred.

TK grinned and pushed Mimi up against the wall and began thrusting in and out of Mimi hard and fast. Mimi gasped and moaned as TK’s cock went in and out of her. It was amazing. Even Matt wasn’t this good when she had him. TK was in a whole different class than his brother.

“Oh TK, fuck me, fuck me” Mimi chanted over and over.

TK grunted as he plowed Mimi as hard as he could. He then shifted a bit to get better leverage and had Mimi mover her legs so they wrapped around his waist. His thrusting never stopped even during these adjustments. He loved the feeling of Mimi’s cunt holding him. It fit him just right. He grunted with each thrust into Mimi. He was going to savor this one.

Mimi was in heaven. She had already come a couple times now and TK was still going. This amazed her since never had a boy ever lasted this long with her. She always had to reach her peak by her own hand after the guy finished and fell asleep. But not with TK. The boy was a machine. He fucked hard and fast just the way she wanted.

“Mimi, I’m going to come” TK warned.

“In me TK, I’m protected” Mimi panted.

TK gave one more final shove and then shot his entire load right into the pink princess. He sighed as he emptied himself. Mimi felt the TK’s seed spill inside her and was amazed by how much there was. Soon Mimi was on her feet and her cunt was empty. She closed her legs wanting to keep TK’s seed inside her. She liked the feeling of being filled. She shimmied into her thong then frowned. This wasn’t going to work. She dug through her purse and found a pair of cotton panties she carried around and slipped them on.

 _Better_ she thought.

TK was resting against the other wall a bit exhausted from his work out. Mimi smirked at this as she got an idea. She got on her knees and scooted to TK and took TK’s limp cock in her mouth. She began to suck and lick the soft organ.

TK groaned softly as Mimi’s mouth began to work her magic on him. He held her held and thrusted in and out of Mimi’s mouth a bit as he felt his cock harden once more. Mimi felt TK’s organ grow and harden and that sped up her licking and sucking. Soon she was bobbing her head vigorously as TK’s hand on her head tighten.

“Fuck Mimi” TK groaned.

Mimi moaned as she tasted herself and TK on his cock. She liked how they tasted together. Mimi kept her assault going and soon her head was head was held still as TK then began to skull fuck her. Mimi didn’t mind since she was used to being used by this. She wasn’t really submissive at all, but she knew when not to fight. She felt TK’s cock touch the back of her throat and she relaxed.

TK was enjoying this since he rarely had a chance to let this side of him out. His rough side. He rarely ever showed this side of himself. Mainly because this side only showed itself when he was having sex. He was a dominant.

“Here comes my load bitch. You better swallow it” TK barked.

Mimi got ready and soon her mouth was filled with TK’s creamy seed. It was a lot and she was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to take it all. She felt TK’s cock withdrawal from her mouth and she nursed it as it left her orifice. Once gone she hadn’t spilled a single drop. She swallowed and she liked the taste.

TK knew he was done. He never could come for a third time after that. He then put his boxers and then his pants on. After that he snuck out of the changing room and went to wait for Mimi outside. Several minutes later Mimi came out and handed back the card and the clothes she brought in. She didn’t like any of the items.

“Where to next?” TK asked.

“I’m thinking we should stop by the food court. You’ll need your strength” Mimi said with a smirk.

TK grinned. This was going to be a shopping trip he’d never forget.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. TK's French Experience (TK/Catherine)

**TK’s French Experience**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a TK/Catherine M story. Catherine is the French Digidestined that TK met. Also I’m not doing Catherine’s French accent, just imagine it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

TK laid in bed in Paris. He was there for vacation. He needed time off from writing to help recharge his batteries.

“TK?” a light voice asked.

TK turned and found Catherine awake beside him. That was a big surprise. He had bumped into Catherine last night and the two had a great night together. They stumbled into bed together at TK’s hotel.

“Morning Catherine” TK said with a smile.

Catherine smiled right back.

“You know TK, there is a tradition here in France” she said.

“Oh, and what is that?” TK asked curiously.

“A morning isn’t begun til we’ve had sex with someone” Catherine said as she took a hold of TK member under the sheets.

TK gulped. He and Catherine had gone very hot and heavy last night and they only fell asleep a couple hours ago. Now she wanted another go. He wasn’t sure he could go another round so soon.

“Don’t worry TK, I’ll help you” Catherine purred.

She then ducked her head under and took TK’s cock in her mouth. TK groaned as he felt her hot tongue swirl around his little head. My god she knew how to work a cock. Catherine then began to bob her head up and down sucking and licking.

TK could only groan and grip the sheets. Catherine somehow was able to sooth his overworked cock and at the same time get him super hard too.

“Catherine, I can’t hold it back” TK groaned.

Catherine massaged TK’s ball sac with her manicured nails. She urged TK to come in her mouth. Soon she felt the warm liquid fill her mouth. She loved the taste of TK and she had taste quite a few guys and she could honestly say that TK was one of the best.

“Damn Catherine” TK panted.

Catherine came out of the sheets. Her face was red, but she had a satisfied look on her face.

“That was the only the beginning” she said with a smirk.

She then began working TK’s cock so it was hard again. Once hard again she moved over til she was straddling TK’s waist.

“Get ready for the ride of your life” Catherine purred.

She positioned TK’s cock and slid down til TK was fully inside her.

“Oh TK” she moaned.

TK gripped the sheets as Catherine rode him wild and hard. She bounced and all TK could do was watch Catherine’s breasts sway up and down. TK couldn’t take it. He moved up and grasped Catherine’s bouncing globes.

“TK” Catherine gasped.

TK groped and manipulated Catherine’s chest knowing exactly what she liked. He then rose up a bit and took one her nipples in his mouth and began sucking.

Catherine held TK’s head to her chest to keep TK in place.

“Yes TK! Oh Yes!” Catherine moaned.

TK felt Catherine clench around him and her juices oozed out dripping onto TK’s pelvis.

“Your cock is so big. I love it” Catherine cooed.

TK knew this girl would be the death of him, but hell, what a way to go.

“Oh TK, you haven’t come yet. We must remedy it” Catherine said.

“Catherine, I don’t know if I can keep going” TK said with a hint of weariness in his voice.

“Now TK, all you need is a hot massaging shower” Catherine purred.

TK groaned as Catherine pulled TK out of bed and into the bathroom. She got the water going and soon steam filled the room. Once Catherine deemed it hot enough Catherine pulled TK into the shower and they both got drenched. Catherine stroked TK’s cock to keep it hard as she and TK kissed.

Catherine took a washcloth and began washing TK. TK groaned as he felt Catherine’s hands rubbing him all over. God, it felt so good. Once TK was fully cleaned Catherine pulled TK into a steamy kiss.

“Now that you’re clean, you are ready to come” Catherine said lustfully.

TK’s cock was at full mast and ready.

Catherine jumped up and wrapped her arms around TK’s neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Time to fuck me” she said happily.

TK pushed her against the shower wall and plunged his cock into Catherine. He went hard and fast. You could hear the slapping sounds of wet skin as TK pounded Catherine.

“Oh TK, yes! Oh yes, right there!” Catherine moaned.

TK grunted every time he thrusted inwards.

“TK, oh god!” Catherine screamed as she came.

TK gritted his teeth again as he felt Catherine grip him again. But this time he couldn’t hold back. He shot his load into Catherine.

“You feel so good in me TK” Catherine purred.

TK was panting. He needed a nap and he hadn’t been up for long.

“Come TK, we should leave before we are wrinkled” Catherine said.

Once dried Catherine let TK back to bed where she pulled him back.

“I think it’s time for another round” Catherine growled.

TK groaned as he allowed Catherine to pull him back into bed.

This time Catherine got TK to sit up as she put her mouth on TK’s organ and after a few sucks, which got him hard. She then pulled off and slammed her cunt hard on TK’s phallus. She rode him with her back to him. TK moved his hands around to play with Catherine’s breasts.

“I love your cock so much TK!” Catherine screamed as she came.

TK was amazed how sensitive Catherine was. She could come so easily. But for him she was tiring. He felt like his cock was going to fall off before Catherine was through with him.

Catherine kept moving wanting TK’s seed in her again.

“Come for me TK. I want you to come for me” the French Digidestined urged.

TK groaned as he released his seed inside of Catherine once again.

Catherine got off TK and the boy slouched back exhausted. The two laid there for a while resting. That was until.

“Oh TK,” Catherine purred.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this was probably is my worst M story ever. Sorry. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Hope & Light's First Time (TK/Kari)

**Hope & Light’s First Time**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my first TK/Kari M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Kari shifted nervously as she made it to the door of TK’s apartment. Tonight she was going to give herself to TK. She had thought it over for countless days and decided to do it. They’ve been together since their last two years of high school and had survived their first year of college together and remained intact. Now they’ve been together for more than three years, which was more than enough time to wait. She yearned for TK’s touch. He teased her with his hands when they made out. Touching, caressing, groping. It drove her insane that they’d never go further. She was going to resolve that all tonight.

“Kari, what are you doing here?” TK asked answering the door.

“What, can’t your girlfriend come and visit you?” Kari asked teasingly to hiding her nerves.

TK smiled and allowed her entry. Soon the two had drinks and sitting in TK’s living room. The living room was sparsely decorated. There was a couch, which they were on and another armchair. There were two bookshelves, one had movies and the other books. There was a TV in the corner. All the things were either second hand or his mom got bought new for him.

“So, how have you been?” TK asked.

The two made small talk chatting about what they’ve been up since they don’t see each other a lot since their classes are on opposite sides of the campus. Soon Kari got very nervous. She had to make her move now or else she’d never get this chance again.

“TK, the reason I came over was that I think it is time we take the next step” Kari said nervously.

TK’s eyes widen when Kari said this. He was like every red-blooded male and sex was on his mind several times a day. But this was a big step to take, especially with the one you loved.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Kari nodded as bravely as she could.

TK gulped and with hesitancy that he never showed before since their first kiss. He leaned in and kissed Kari. They began kissing on the couch and soon it grew to be more passionate as the mood changed from nervous and awkward to desire and wanting. Kari was laying on the couch with TK on top of her. But that wasn’t enough for her. She needed to feel TK. So she tugged at TK’s shirt wanting to take it off.

TK obliged and pulled it off showing off his toned body. Kari’s hands ran across his washboard abs. She loved every bit of TK. She then felt TK tugging at her shirt and she let him take it off. Once that article of clothing gone she was in a white lace bra. She watched as TK admired her and she felt self-conscious.

TK sensing this and dipped in kissing her deeply as he unhooked Kari’s bra on the first try. Kari gasped as she felt the cool air caress her breasts. But they weren’t cold for long as TK began to cup and grope her breasts. These sensations turned her on even more.

“Oh TK” Kari moaned.

TK dipped his head and began to nip and suck on Kari’s neck. Kari tilted her neck to give her loving boyfriend more access. When TK brought his head up they were both panting.

“Bedroom?” TK suggested.

Kari nodded.

Soon they were in TK’s bedroom. They were kissing one another on the way so they wouldn’t lose the mood that they were in. They fell onto the bed and TK began working on Kari’s pants as she did the same to him. Soon out of more articles of clothing there were only two thin layers left before they could united for the first time.

“Are you sure?” TK asked one more time to be sure.

“I am TK” Kari said.

TK peeled Kari’s wet panties off and then Kari took off TK’s boxers. Kari’s eyes bugged out a bit since this was the very first real male penis she had ever seen. Sure, she had snuck a few peeks in one of Mimi’s risqué magazines and a few others times. But this was totally different. She gently took the throbbing organ in her hand and gently stroked it. She was doing this all by what she had heard.

TK groaned a bit as he felt Kari’s warm soft hand work him. It felt so much better Kari stroking him than when he did it himself.

“Does that feel good?” Kari asked nervously.

“It does Kari, keep going” TK said.

Kari did and she felt the phallus jump slightly in her hand. It felt so warm and big, not to mention she could feel every vein and the sparse hair that surrounded the base of it.

“Kari, I’m coming” TK warned.

Kari kept going and soon her hand and the bedding underneath was covered with a warm white liquid. She took her hand away and sniffed it before licking a bit of it. It didn’t taste bad so she licked off the rest.

TK watched this all and felt himself get hard again by just watching his girlfriend lick his seed of her hand.

Once Kari was finished she looked up and saw a look in TK’s eyes she had never seen before.

“TK?” she asked.

TK lunged at her trapping her with his body. Kari felt her heart race. It wasn’t fear she was feeling it was a feeling she was unsure about. All she knew was that she was getting wetter and wetter down there. She felt TK’s rod pressing against her. She wiggled her hips letting TK know what she wanted.

TK shifted a bit then with one hand he aimed his cock at Kari’s entrance. He looked into Kari’s eyes one more time for reassurance. He wasn’t going to do it unless she was absolutely sure. Kari nodded and TK slowly began push in.

They both moaned. TK couldn’t believe how hot, tight, and wet Kari was. Kari couldn’t believe how TK was and she was a bit unsure if he’d fit in her. But the way she was being stretched was so good even though it was a bit painful.

TK stopped when he hit Kari’s maidenhead. He pushed back a bit.

“This is going to hurt a bit” he said.

Kari nodded and braced herself for the pain.

TK thrusted in breaking that barrier and Kari bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. It hurt. It hurt worse than she thought it would. But the pain wasn’t lasting. It subsided quickly.

TK waited patiently with a look of worry and concern on his face. He hated hurting Kari.

“I’m alright TK. Please make love to me” Kari said speaking up.

TK nodded and began rocking his hips back and forth slowly. He wanted his and Kari’s first time be special.

“Oh TK, this feels so good” Kari moaned.

“I love you Kari, I love so much” TK grunted.

“I love you too TK. Oh God!” Kari groaned as her first orgasm.

TK gritted his teeth as he felt Kari clench around him. He had to stop or else he would come before he wanted to. Once Kari’s orgasm subsided TK began going again, but this time he started up faster than before.

Kari seemed to enjoy this new speed and was holding onto TK tight as she felt her world being rocked.

“Kari, I’m going to come” TK warned.

“I’m on the pill TK, don’t worry” Kari said wanting feel TK’s liquid inside her.

TK pushed in one more time and he shot his seed inside Kari.

They both were panting heavily. Their bodies slick with sweat.

“Thank you TK. I’m glad we did this” Kari said.

“Anything for you Kari” TK said as he kissed Kari.

“Night TK” Kari said.

“Night Kari” TK said.

Kari had smile on her face as she fell asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. School Fantasy (TK/Sora)

**School Fantasy**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a TK/Sora M story.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

TK was sitting in a desk looking bored. He was put in detention for something he didn’t do. Now he had to spend his afternoon in a classroom being bored. That is if the teacher who is supposed to be running detention decides to show up. Soon the door opened up and in walked the teacher.

“Mr. Takaishi, I’m surprised to find you here” she said.

“It wasn’t my fault Miss Takenouchi. I didn’t do a thing, but was blamed for it” TK said sullenly.

“Really Mr. Takaishi?” Miss Takenouchi said not believing TK at all.

“I’m telling the truth, honest” TK said with all the sincerity he could muster.

“Mr. Takaishi, do you know how many students in detention say they are telling the truth?” Sora asked with a sigh.

“I know that what I am saying is heard a lot, but I mean it. I was falsely accused” TK said.

“Really, can you prove it to me?” Sora asked an arched eyebrow.

TK was confused. He didn’t how he can prove his innocence.

“How?” he asked.

Sora, who had been sitting at her desk got up and locked the door and then closed the blinds. Thankfully the blinds in the room were already closed due to block out the late day sun in the classroom.

“I think there is a way you can prove yourself” she said smirking with a sultry twinkle in her eye.

 _Is she actually saying what I think she is saying?_ TK thought.

Sora sauntered over and sat on TK’s desk.

“Really Mr. Takaishi, most of the boys in this school would die to be in your position” she said huskily.

TK gulped as Sora moved closer to TK. She got her mouth to TK’s ear.

“If you can fuck me to my satisfaction I’ll make these detention more enjoyable for you” she whispered.

TK looked at her and she nodded.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, so what do you say?” Sora asked.

“Deal” TK said.

“Good, I’ve been wanting to know if your stamina on the basketball court extends to the bed” Sora said.

Things moved fast after that. TK captured Sora’s lips and they began kissing feverishly. They were devouring each other. Hands roamed one another’s bodies feeling the other out. Soon that got too mundane and clothes began to get tugged and taken off. TK’s shirt was off first and Sora’s short nails raked TK’s muscled chest.

“Mmmm, I like what I see already” Sora said.

TK captured Sora’s neck and began sucking. Sora moaned held his head. TK’s hands pulled off Sora’s coat off then began on the buttons of Sora’s blouse. Soon the blouse was peeled off and TK groped Sora’s bra covered breasts.

Sora moaned as breasts were being played with. She loved all that TK was doing to her right now, but she knew the boy could give her more and she wanted, no, needed it more.

“Mr. Takaishi, please” she pleaded.

TK unclipped Sora’s bra and took it off. His hands caressed Sora’s slightly tanned breasts. Her nipples, which were colored a dark brown were being tweaked and teased. Sora was gasping and groaning under TK’s magical touch. She never met a guy who could touch her like this.

 _If his fingers can make me moan like this by just touching my breasts. What will happen when he goes to my cunt?_ Sora thought.

TK’s mouth moved from Sora’s neck and with a trail of kisses went to her breasts. He enveloped one of her nipples and began sucking. Sora moaned and held TK’s head to keep it in place. TK’s hands were busy and went down to Sora’s skirt. Thankfully Sora’s skirt wasn’t too long and TK had easy access. He found Sora’s panties soaked with her juices. He stroked the soaked material making Sora moan and push her hips into TK’s hand wanting more contact. But TK was just playing with her.

“Mr. Takaishi, quit playing with me” Sora moaned.

“Patience Miss Takenouchi, patience” TK said then attacked Sora’s other nipple.

TK moved them so to Sora’s desk then lifted her on to the top of it. He laid her out. He took his hand away and Sora groaned from the lost of contact. Soon TK peeled Sora’s panties off. Once off he tossed them aside.

“Mr. Takaishi” Sora moaned.

“Call me TK” TK said.

“TK, please fuck me. Put your fingers in me and fuck me!” Sora screamed.

TK shoved three fingers into Sora’s dripping cunt. Sora moaned as she was filled. TK began pumping his fingers away into Sora never stopping. Sora was panting and gasping as she was assaulted.

“Fuck TK, oh fuck me!” Sora screamed.

She came and slumped a bit on the desk due to her orgasm. TK pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He liked the taste of Sora. He then took off his pants and boxers showing off his eight inch cock. He grabbed Sora’s legs and pulled her forward til her butt was at the edge of the desk. He lined up his cock and slammed his cock into Sora.

Sora’s eyes shot open as she screamed. Her pussy was stretched wide from TK’s member. It was so big inside her. It was hitting places inside her that no other cock had ever touched her.

“So big TK, so big” she moaned.

TK grinned. This always helped a guy’s ego when the girl you’re fucking comments how big you are. It made both heads swell. He then began thrusting in and out of Sora slowly at first since he wanted to savor the cunt he was in. But Sora didn’t seem to be sharing this as she wrapped her legs around TK’s waist.

“Quit with this slow shit, TK. Fuck me hard or don’t fuck me at all” Sora said.

TK obliged and began moving his faster ad harder in and out of Sora. Sora moaned loud at this.

“That’s it TK. Fuck me just like that baby” Sora purred.

TK bent down and attacked Sora’s sweat covered breasts and Sora began moaning even louder than before. TK liked the taste of Sora’s sweat covered breasts. They had a different flavor to them then when he tasted them before.

Sora was in pleasure heaven as she was being fucked. She knew she had come a couple time already and she was ready for more. She moved her hips in time with TK’s thrusts and she contracted his cunt muscles when TK’s cock left her to give him more pleasure as well.

“I’m going to come Miss Takenouchi” TK warned.

“In me TK, come inside me” Sora said.

TK came inside Sora with one last hard thrust. He rested his head on Sora’s chest.

“That was fucking incredible” he said.

“It was TK, but are you ready for another round?” Sora asked.

“Give me a second” TK said.

A few seconds later TK was hard again and they fucked again. After that time Sora dropped to the floor and gave TK a blowjob. After he came then Sora got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

“Come and get it” she said.

TK fucked in that position and in other positions until both were totally drained. They laid there on the floor resting.

“Well TK, did this match up to your fantasy?” Sora asked.

“It did Sora. Above and beyond” TK said.

They kissed one more time before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. To Keep Quiet (TK/Kari/Sora)

**To Keep Quiet**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Digimon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a TK/Kari/Sora M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

“What in the world is going on here!?” Sora shouted.

TK jumped up and covered himself up as Kari did the same. Both blushing bright red. Sora had come to the Kamiya apartment to see if Tai was around what she found was TK and Kari going at it.

“Sora, I can explain” Kari said quickly.

“I’ll bet” Sora said folding her arms across her chest.

“We were, um, we were, uh” Kari said struggling to find the words.

“Tell you what, if you let me join in then I won’t tell Tai” Sora said.

Kari and TK shared a look with one another. Was this a risk they were willing to take just to keep their secret? They shared a few looks between each other using their non-verbal language they had mastered with one another. Finally TK nodded at Kari.

“Okay” Kari said with a sigh.

Sora nodded then shut the door and began stripping off her clothes. Her body was tanned and toned unlike Kari’s though Kari’s was getting their thanks to cheerleading. Sora’s body had high firm breasts that were a cup size or two bigger than Kari’s. Sora had nice long legs and at the apex there wasn’t a trace of any hair. She then got on the bed with the couple and they shifted a bit to make room for her.

TK was the first to take the initiative and kissed Sora. His hands latched onto Sora’s breasts loving the feeling of them under his touch.

Sora groaned and pushed her chest into TK’s busy hands.

Kari watched and was bit envious at Sora’s chest. She knew she was still growing, but she hated how much attention TK was paying attention to Sora’s breasts. So she decided to get in and got on her knees and took TK’s member in her mouth. She knew what TK liked when it came to blowjobs. TK groaned and his hips jumped as Kari worked TK’s cock.

TK groaned as his mouth latched onto Sora’s neck. Sora craned her neck pushed TK’s head from her neck to her breasts. She felt TK’s mouth licked the entire globe of flesh then locked onto Sora’s nipple causing Sora to grip TK’s head and pushing him into her chest.

TK was moving his hips up and down as he fucked Kari’s mouth in short bursts. Soon he let out a loud grunt and shot his load into Kari’s mouth. Kari swallowed it all then pulled her head back. She saw that TK’s head was pressed into Sora’s chest.

“Sora?” Kari asked.

“Yes Kari, what is it?” Sora moaned.

“Want a go on TK?” Kari asked as she stroked TK back to hardness.

Sora watched as TK got hard and she licked her lips. Lord, was he hung. She looked at Kari and nodded. She then laid TK on the bed and she lowered herself onto TK’s cock. She groaned as she felt TK stretch her. Motherfucking god, he was so big and thick. She then began moving up and down on TK fucking herself on TK’s pole.

TK groaned he felt Sora squeeze him. Damn, she had a tight pussy. Not as tight as Kari’s, but tight enough.

Kari watched this and knew she need some relief herself and got on TK’s face.

“Please TK” she said.

TK just smiled and nodded. Soon his vision was blocked by Kari’s wet cunt. He began munching away knowing how Kari liked it.

Kari groaned as she rocked her hips back and forth on TK’s face. She was so in this that she didn’t realize that Sora was leaning into her. Kari felt something touch her lips and she opened her eyes. Sora was kissing her. Why wasn’t she disgusted? Why was she kissing Sora back? Why was kissing a girl turning her on? She knew she wasn’t into girls since she totally and was fully in love with TK. So why was she liking Sora’s lips on hers so much?

“It’s okay Kari, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of experimenting. It doesn’t change you at all” Sora said seeing Kari’s confusion.

Kari just nodded taking Sora’s word for it. She then felt Sora’s hands take her breasts in hand and she gasped. Sora’s hands were so much softer than TK’s. They also knew how to tweak her just right, not saying that TK didn’t know. But maybe it took another girl to know what really felt right. Kari felt her back arch forcing more of her fleshy globes into Sora’s hands.

Sora grinned. She then bent her head down and stroked one of Kari’s nipples with her tongue. This caused Kari to gasp and buck a bit.

“Sora” the light haired brunette gasped.

Sora then went to work on Kari’s breasts as she felt a pair of tentative hands work her own. Kari was nervous with all this, but decided to repay the favor. So she played with Sora’s breasts doing things she herself liked to do. Sora seemed to like it as she pushed her chest more in Kari’s hands.

As all of this was going on Sora and Kari rode TK’s cock and mouth. They never ceased in their movements. Sora’s cunt was milking TK’s rod wanting his seed inside her. As Kari’s pussy was spilling her juices all over TK’s face. TK ate up all he could, but there was more than he could handle.

“Fuck, going to come” Sora groaned.

“Me too” Kari moaned.

Both girl let loose their orgasms. Kari’s drowning TK’s face as Sora’s drenched TK’s groin and dripping down onto the sheets below.

TK grunted into Kari’s cunt as he thrusted his hips upwards as hard as he could shooting his load into Sora’s quivering cunt.

Sora gasped as she felt TK’s seed paint her insides. She panted and pulled out resting on the bed. Kari got off TK and laid beside Sora panting too.

“Damn, I’ve never had an orgasm like that before” Kari said.

“Uh, little help” TK said pointing to his nectar-covered face.

Sora licked her lips and crawled over to TK. She licked all of Kari’s essence from TK’s face. Once done she licked her lips once again.

“Mmmm, Kari, you taste amazing” she said.

“Thank” Kari said.

The three rested a bit til Kari felt the need to finished what was so rudely interrupted some time ago.

“TK, time to complete some unfinished business” Kari cooed as she laid down spreading her lags apart.

TK got hard and position himself and entered Kari reveling in the first cunt he’s ever fucked

“I love this damn cunt” he groaned.

“And I love your cock” Kari purred.

The two began moving humping one another. Sora laid there watching the sight and played with herself. She loved watching couples doing it. She remembered the time she, Tai and Mimi would have their threesomes. God, were those some hot times. She needed to call Mimi up to see if they could arrange another play date since it has been a while. But right now she was satisfied with what she was getting.

“Oh god TK, fuck me, fuck my aching cunt. It wants your seed” Kari groaned.

“So fucking tight, you’re so fucking tight” TK said through gritted teeth.

They kissed as they came at the same time. They then rested smiling at one another.

“Marvelous” Sora said.

“So Sora, will you keep quiet?” TK asked.

“Oh, think I can, but I’d think an arrangement is needed” Sora said.

“Agreed” TK and Kari said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
